The present invention generally relates to refrigeration devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to commercial freezers for counter-top merchandising.
There exists a need in the art of refrigeration devices for an economical counter-top display-type freezer for merchandising frozen products such as ice cream. Such a freezer should be compact, provide high product visibility and have an attractive marketing appeal. Freezer currently available for these purposes have reliability problems due to their heavy usage. They are also difficult and expensive to maintain since refrigeration unit components are typically fully integrated with the freezer cabinet. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a display and merchandising freezer that is capable of maintaining its performance and reliability through periods of heavy usage.